Fill in the Blank
by Lillypop414
Summary: AU-High "You are straight, right?" He narrowed his eyes scarily. "And we both need dates…so I figured, why not?" Sasuke just scoffed, "Because you're annoying." Total Failure. SasuSaku


**Fill In The Blank**

.

.

.

_**(Chapter One)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When you...I...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**stalk boys on Facebook; wish I could stab you with your stupid squirrel pen repeatedly**

**

* * *

**

I absolutely despise my job at this stupid family owned diner that does freaking nothing but bring back memories that I should not be freaking thinking about when my stupid stepmother is like ruining the whole place and making it a complete _mess _and all I want to do is dump some freaking poison into this retarded customer's coffee for being a complete _dick_ and not knowing if he wants two or three sugar cubes when he really should just ask me for the whole damn box instead of making me skate freaking back and forth, wasting sugar cubes as if that was my job instead of this suck fest I'm currently employed in. And big breath, Sakura, big breath.

"Would you like me to bring you the whole box, sir?" I questioned, sneakily eyeing the clock. If I could just finish with this douche I could get to The Kitchen and do the part of my job that isn't complete sucky ass. My Customer Service shift was over like fifteen minutes ago...

He made that _tch_ sound and his charcoal eyes stared into mine in a concentrated patient way. "I thought I told you that I wanted no sugar, miss. Did I not?"

Without warning, my hand tightened around the poor sugar cube box and the squares went flying about, one landing in some other faggot's coffee, consequently sending the hot liquid into his face, which made him scream in a very feminine like way. That made my stepmother storm out, makeup half done. The faggot used extremely animated gestures that pointed to me, and, well, my stepmom rushed over and was all, "I am _so_ sorry for my stepdaughter's misbehavior. I will have it handled immediately."

So she pushed me into The Kitchen after seeing that I had on my skates and knowing I was clumsy.

…I have reason to despise The Konoha Cutie's Diner. That and the stupid name.

* * *

I should say some things. The grease is getting really hot in the frying pan, and I have to dump the fries before Yamanaka blows a nerve or something.

I work at the witch's diner—Yamanaka-san's, of course, my father's newest fiancee AKA slave driver who took over the once Haruno owned establishment after Father started pursuing other endeavors as part of his midlife crisis career shift—since she thinks I have nothing better to do to preoccupy my summer with. I don't argue or anything, I see that Dad is happy with her so I try my best not to knock her head off with a skillet every time I see her tight Botox treated skin. What makes things even worse is that her daughter, Ino, used to be my best friend back in the good old days, and now whenever I see the younger I think of the older macking my dad and I see the younger a lot nowadays. She's my stepsister, for the time being, and that is just more to remind me why I even initiated the fight that ruined our supposed friendship.

Stiletto heels clicked into the kitchen after the white swinging door slammed the wall beside it, and all the cooks' backs shot ramrod straight, and those of us who weren't already attending a steaming stove, ran to one and pretended to be in the middle of something. I was tinkering with the temperature that the grease was at when strands of blonde hair landed on my shoulder. I could feel a shadow on my other side.

A long, tired sigh, "Sakuma: how many times must I tell you to leave that alone, girl?"

I suppressed the strong want to turn around and stare at the woman unbelievingly, one fair pink eyebrow quirked and mouth slightly ajar. She still didn't know my name—though, admittedly, it was close—and she had been going out with Dad for _three months_ and I WORK FOR HER. I have a nametag printed in pretty curly font that clearly declares _Hi; I'm Sakura_ in pink with white background. My uniform is pink. My roller-skates are pink. My hair is _pink_. If you can't find one way to tie Sakura and me together with all of those options you're just an idiot.

Aggravated, I slammed the minus button seven times to return it to its previous heat. I flipped around and groaned lightly. "I apologize for my misstep in employee versus employer. I am not in charge of the heat of the fryer. I really do apologize," I grinned when she grinned. Just before the witch turned away back to the diner, I added quickly, "I just thought that the fries were to soggy and—"

"Ah," Ino quipped, sticking a French manicured index finger in my face, between my two eyes, which were now crossed in order to see her clearly. My cheeks heated pink in flaring anger, and I clenched my jaw, listening to her dictation. "Fries are soggy because you let them get soggy, not because of _our_ appliances, Sakura. No one asked for your extra two cents anyway," she blew a bubble with pink bubblegum. "Hear it; understand it; do it, doll."

My fists clenched but I grumbled to myself, and then muttered another quick apology, making up some excuse to get out of there via Kitchen Exit.

* * *

The Kitchen, totally worth the capitals, if you ask me, is where I spend most of my time now, seeing as it is still summer, and this is my summer job. All the workers are my best friends, understanding me fully and sympathizing with the fact that I'm with Witch more than they are and am still sane in the mind. Unlike most kitchens, The Kitchen is made mostly of kids I've known practically all of my life. I figure Witch is trying to save some money by paying us all minimum wage, which is completely understandable. I would do the same thing if the situation were in my hands.

"Sakura…," Naruto drawled, his white pants getting all dirty with him sitting on the sidewalk. A grape pop was in his hand, and he chugged a huge gulp before he motioned me to come sit by him, waving his hand. "Sit. I have to ask you a question."

I was hesitant; it was the furthest thing from a secret that Naruto had a huge crush on me, and it was main gossip in the Kitchen. Nevertheless, I brushed off my little square of sidewalk and sat carefully on my skirt, very aware of the space between us. Friendly but not too friendly, a message to say that I trust you but I don't trust you not to try to feel me up when I'm not expecting it.

I rested my head on my hand, "What is it, Naruto?"

"Well, I have this friend—"

"I'm not going to give you relationship advice," I deadpanned. Usually eager to help out whoever needed it, I really did want to help, but the chances of his 'I have a friend' actually being him was…quite large. Honestly, I don't know anymore. I think the rejections are getting to him, honestly. I feel bad, sometimes, but why would I be with him when I don't like him? (At least not like that—Naruto is awesome.)

He was stalled by my sudden interruption but eventually his lips broke into a startling grin and he laughed, throwing his head back. "No, no, Sakura-chan. It's my friend, I swear. He needs a job, but he doesn't want to work for his Dad as he's quote unquote destined to do. So," he chugged more grape pop, swishing the sugar between his teeth, "any openings?"

I sighed, shrugging. "Is he hot?"

* * *

Ino was on her computer searching random people on Facebook like the complete stalker she _is_, when she had her beloved mother fetch me away from my soda pop drinking with Naruto. She slammed open the backdoor, probably feeling extremely powerful and whatnot, and eyed my blonde friend and me.

She looked just about ready to combust, and, if there weren't half a plastic factory in her face, she would've frowned. "Sakura, get your skinny little flat butt off the sidewalk! Those pants are expensive." If expensive is suddenly now three ninety-nine at Wal-Mart, then, _damn_ I am sitting on gold. "Ino-chan would like to see you, so hurry up."

Yamanaka-san turned then, almost losing balance on her heels. I glanced at Naruto, who was looking at me with blue eyes that begged to know what was going on. I just shrugged, since I really didn't have an idea. Standing up, I brushed my 'skinny little flat butt' off and walked in the treacherous path that my stepmother left behind her. Soon enough I caught up to her, taking conscious note to not look into her eyes. I might turn into stone.

Keeping that in mind in case it was hereditary when the Witch opened the door to the Managerial Room in the back, I searched for any potions or other creepy torture devices she would own. I was surprised to see that the room was completely normal, as normal as the woman with a strange fetish with pink was. The walls were painted like Barbie's apartment: pink, and, unfortunately, every piece of furniture down to the light bulbs had a pink hue to it.

I stepped into the room and immediately felt the difference between linoleum and pink shaggy carpet, and I groaned to myself. She might as well turn into a freaking Barbie doll. She led me into a further corner of the room where the soft glow of a computer screen could be found and pulled out a chair, roughly gesturing for me to sit down.

"My darling," Ino looked up from the computer, smiling widely, "would like you to see some _ravishing _young man's profile."

She left after Ino sent her some nasty 'get the fuck out now' vibes with just her eyes, and she then looked at me, grinning. "Hi. I'm going to ask of you a very simple request, and I'll only ask once, so pay attention."

I could only nod, all words lost in shock at the brat's audacity.

"Fab," she cheered, clapping a few times before turning to type words into the search query. I watched the screen attentively as bars danced across it, signifying loading. My curiosity got the best of me—why would she need me to help her with a boy?—and I began to wonder. Was he a friend of one of my friends? Maybe she thought that—

My train of thought swerved when I face appeared on the screen. "Okay, so, his name is Uchiha Sasuke and I think he's really hot," she paused to scroll down, and pointed at the Hometown box. "It says he's from here and goes to our school. Do you know him?"

The chances of my knowing somebody that attractive were nil to none if Ino didn't and I shook my head. "Of course not, you know that I don't talk to people that look like they spend more time jelling their hair than they do homework."

A computer mouse met my face. "A simple no would've sufficed," she snipped, eyeing me narrowly. "So you really don't know who this hunk of delicious man meat is, then?"

I shrugged. "No."

"Well, find out, get him hired, and then I'll let you know what to do next, okay?"

My mouth formed a frown. "Ino, you know you have more power than I do with the hiring thing," I said.

She shook her head so hard that her fat earrings jangled loudly. "Not when you say 'My Dad will break up with you if you don't…' Trust me, it'll work better if you do it because I've out-used mine. And you're his daughter; you'd know."

For some reason, I found myself trying to avoid accepting the job. "But—why do you want _him_ hired? Just because he's hot?"

"No!" She said harshly, now on her own profile. "We have this thing here over the summer called the Cutie Bop. It's a dance and only employees can attend. I want to go with him so in order to do that he must be hired. Not to complicated, is it, Sakura?"

"No, but—"

"Okay, then, hear it; understand it; do it, doll."

That's her fucking annoying catchphrase.

* * *

**a/n: **_just a work from my mind these holidays. I thought I' share it with you guys. if you __**review**_ _we'll see how far this goes. : )_

_Thanks & Please Review!_

_~Lillypop414_

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
